Ultimate Showdown Vol2 Captain america(616)VsNemesis(Capcom maingames)
by Antonio Ro
Summary: Sent on a mission to investigate after receiving data on a global level threat. Captain America red white and blue defender of the american way is sent to raccoon city. However a simple recon mission is turn to a race against time as the town is soon to be destroy and Pursuer hunts for his blood and those of the survivers that he must now rescue from near certain death. Nemesis


Ultimate Showdown Vol 2

Captain America (Steve Rogers Earth 616)

VS

T-103-Nemesis Model

Chapter 1

THE  
DEATHMATCH  
OF  
THE  
CAPTAIN  
AND THE  
UNDEAD  
SOLDIER  
NEMESIS

* * *

Date: September 28 1998

Location: Clives Gun Store, Raccoon City

Time: 0647 Hours

2813 Hours Remaining till Operation Evaporate

Repeat 2813 Hours Remaining Till Operation Evaporate

(Captain America Point of view)

"SHIT!" I yelled as I smash the flat end of my shield into the face of one of the many cannibals that try to get her pound of flesh off of me. The impact sent the craze woman rocketing back several feet from me. Giving me some form of breathing room for the moment.

Gun fire went off around me as I slip behind another craze person this time a man and snap his neck in an unnatural position causing the man to slump forward just as I slam the thin edge of my rounded red white and blue shield into the back of the man's skull completely slicing the top half of his skull off. Killing the son of a gun for a lack of better terms.

The others seem to be holding up pretty well. Taking down the crazies with little effort. They have too. They were soldiers. They were train for this. At least that's what I like to say, but the truth was only I really had any real experience with what was going on.

"THE HEAD!" I yelled to the group of armed soldiers. "AIM FOR THE HEAD!" I commanded them as I sent a right hook into the face of another of these crazies. A police officer. Strange how can it be that no one in the whole damn states knew what was had became of this town? A city full of cannibals would surely be on the news.

These people, No can these people even be consider people. These things, they bare a very similar presence to a time in the war. Back when he was around. When he try to defied the very laws of nature that red headed bastard. The Skull. Was he back? Was this another of his schemes to rule the world under his corrupted fist? Perhaps.

Then again perhaps not. Only time will tell who the real mastermind of this horror really is.

A group of seven that came with me as support for a mission that Fury said was of the utmost importance. Information of a possible act of terrorism that could turn the tides of power within the nation from an informant by the name of the Red Queen. Who she was, was of no importance to me at the moment. Only the link from the information to the current status of the area.

Among the seven that came with me only four were still with me. Two were dead and one was still unaccounted for. There was only so much we can do against a horde of undead that never seem to end. I thought to myself as I tossed my shield at another of the swarm. A much larger fatter man. The shield hit with enough force to clean through the man's midsection before bouncing off the face of a little girl. Dear god even children were among the victims of this disaster.

Even so. The mission came first. The life of a single girl was nothing compare to the lives of millions if not billions.

My thoughts were broken by the sudden yells and screeches in the distance. Great more trouble. I angle myself before I toss my shield. It zoom past one of the support team. A woman name Tiffany before hitting a red skin beastly looking man in the chest before returning to me. I order Tiffany to fall back to the gun store with the rest of the team as I lifted a guy name Shaq to his feet. Escape through the back into the alleyway hopefully to safety. I promise them that I'll follow as soon as I clear the area a bit.

The red skin man got up as four more of these hyper zombies arrive next to it. These things were more resilient; more durable than the norm.

The first came at me with speeds not seen with the norm either. It try to swipe at me with it's claw left hand but I duck under it and deliver a right uppercut into the creature's ribcage scattering a few ribs. But the pain didn't seem to reach it as it try to get at me with it's right hand. I block it with my raise right and with my left hand I slam my shield into it's face with a straight punch giving the fucker a taste of Old Glory. I must have hit it harder than I thought as it's face cave in. But I didn't spend time thinking about it as I swung back around and gave the second hyper zombie it's slice of justice. A nice serving of of red white and blue pain before it's head explode in all matters of brain and gore from a force unseen to most but the train eye.

"Captain HURRY!" A man said Ryan the sharpshooter. He was holding a ruger bolt action .223 rifle. He pull the the chamber bolt back to release the used round and quickly took aim. He fire true to his title. The bullet hit the left arm of the third red man just as I slam my right fist into it's mouth and gripped tightly and I pulled like hell ripping it's jaws out of it face. I then duck under it wild right swing which cause it to gash out the eyes of the fourth one behind me. I quickly pulled out the cold steel recon tanto and grab the neck of the third one and jab it into the eye of the creature. The blade slid into the creature's skull and into the brain. With a quick twist of the blade the creature was dead as the fourth zombie's head was destroy from a well place shot. I spun around and tossed my shield at the fifth and last one. Old Glory bounce off the ground and impacted the creature's face slicing into it before the recoil force sent my shield bouncing back to my hand. But the red man continue it's track hellbent on killing me. I took the moment given to me by it's stun state and deliver a front kick to it's outstretch knee causing it to cave in against it's natural movement. Grabbing it's head a moment later I gave a hard twist and a sudden snap the man went limp.

Quickly spinning around I deliver a spinning right roundhouse kick into the neck of zombified old woman. Breaking it without much effort. I quickly reach into one of the many pouches on my belt and pulled out a concussion grenade.

Pulling the pin I yelled for my team to brace themselves as they duck down away from the windows. With all the strength my body could muster I tossed the grenade like a pro pitcher in base ball and brace myself.

The mini bomb soared into the air. A hundred, two hundred, two hundred fifty nine yards away before it exploded in midair releasing a sudden flash follow by a loud bang. Alerting everything in the area. The crazies around me stop for a few seconds to register what had just occur. My plan had work at least I hoped it did as I watch the various persons around me turn and headed in the direction of the banging light.

I worked my way around the threat as they went past me. Using caution as to not tip them off. Using my blade to silence any came on me. Adding a whopping thirteen to my body count. The last few minutes gave me bits and pieces of incredible information that my team and I can use. These things can see as well as you or I. However they more govern by their sense of hearing and touch rather than sight. Only bright flashes of light can really get their attention. This was good in many ways. Explains a lot. Why they attack us when we first got here. Why members of my team were attack when examining them.

My team seem to realize these facts as well as they remain quiet as well. After a few grueling moments I made it to the gun shop. Another few minutes past as we waited I examine the area, having Jess check the back exit after disarming the alarm for a clear passageway. A back alley, perfect for a quick and more safe exit. Three more minutes and I gave the all clear sign to my team.

"Clear." I said getting up. "Shaq pull out the map and see where we are." I order while looking around the room at the wares. Seems that the place was already raided earlier but there were still enough things to use. "Determine the best route to the station. Everyone else stock up on what you can. Ammo, guns, blades, med kits. What ever can fit on your person without it slowing you down." I went and grab a Sig Sauer P226 navy handgun. Perfect for the close and long range cover. I pocketed four magazines of 15 rounds each. I position my new gear on my left side as I often use my right to grab the my shield. I also seem to found a small LED flashlight a inch in width and two and a half inches long as well as a karambit blade. A nice curve blade knife that was well balance for combat. A few grenades of several types as well as some chocolate and power drills. Why you find these things in a gun store only god knows. I quickly slid karambit into the inside of my left boot. I along with the rest restock on what med gear we can make use of. Tiffany handed me a roll of duct tape and one of gorilla type as well. I handed her some pens and told her to split up the duct type as best she could to hand to every one. Before she left me to my work she handed me another gun. A big one at that. A Smith and Wesson M500 Handcannon. A power little guy. Said I may need the extra kick in case something came up or as a secondary. A rusted chrome silver color piece about a foot long. Comfortable rubble grip. In most cases these monsters were too strong for the normal man or woman but in my they were like any other gun. I thank her as she left.

I took the gorilla tape and carefully with my recon tanto began to cut strips of tape to attach the flashlight to the gun making sure that it only cover the bottom part of the barrel. Never touching the slide. The last thing I need is for damn harder than hell to take off tape getting on the slide of my handgun and jamming it with used ammunition cause it wouldn't release the used. I made sure that the button on the side was expose and easy to reach if needed. I wrapped pieces of type through the trigger guard enough to support it as well as in angles making sure that my trigger finger can get in safely. It only took a minute or two to do. I had the others do the same with their firearms before the gorilla tape was divide up among ourselves before Shaq called us over to see where we were going. Hopefully it'll get easier now that we have better knowledge of what we're dealing with. Damn you Nick. I wonder if you knew what we were facing all along.

"Get ready We move in three." Yeah hope it gets easier now. If only I knew what we going to face, if only I knew...

Date: September 28 1998

Location: Clives Gun Store, Raccoon City

Time: 0654 Hours

2806 Hours Remaining till Operation Evaporate

Repeat 2806 Hours Remaining Till Operation Evaporate.

* * *

Date: September 28 1998

Location: Rally's alleyway

Time: 0648 Hours

2812 Hours Remaining till Operation Evaporate

Repeat 2812 Hours Remaining Till Operation Evaporate.

(Third Person Point of View)

Brad Vickors wasn't a fan of the undead. Sure movies like Night of the Living Dead or Dracula were classics. All fun and games at the time now they just give him the shits. Especially seeing the body of one of these things come flying past him head first into a car door window shattering it. The body's head most likely crush to pulp.

"SHIT!" He yelled as fear nearly took his legs. No he couldn't stop, not yet. He had to warn the others if he could find them. But it was hard that thing was like something out of a horror movie. Bullets, bombs, cars, Hell even the undead were no match for it as it chase him down like some type of prize animal waiting to be hung on a wall.

No matter where he went. It was always there, always lurking; toying with him like a cat with a mouse. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. The Spencer Mansion incident. The first time Movies of the undead really scared him not just of what these things can do but rather Just how real it really was. Yeah this wasn't nearly as bad as that titan he face down along with Chris, Jill and the others. No This was far worse on a level of itself.

It seems like luck when he trip as a fleshy purple tentacle came over him impaling a rushing zombie hound before flinging it to the side like a broken toy. But he couldn't stop, no not now. He had seen this thing rip apart a police S.W.A.T team like they were nothing. This thing unlike the one he face before was smart. It didn't just go after it's challengers no, it out thought them as well. It's devilish face so deform that one wonder if it was really smiling in the carnage it brought. It's black trench jacket made it seem as if the reaper himself came to collect a debt long over due. No hope in sight for the poor soul unlucky enough to be on it's kill list.

Brad was never much of a fighter but like with all animals humans included. The instinct to survive was great. Running was the only option for him. But could it be enough for him. How long has it been for him. For this thing was never far behind. Three, four days straight. Every time he seems to have lost it. It will appear nearly getting him every time but like then Brad was determine it wouldn't catch him for he wouldn't allow it.

He continue to run until he saw it. A dead man wearing what appears to be a swat uniform. But that wasn't what interest him. No it was the weapon that Brad would started to pry out of his cold dead hands as soon as he reach him. An M16A4 that he recognize at the moment. Brad swung around with his newly gain firepower and unloaded the clip at the darkness behind him. Seventeen shots were fire before the wiping the mag clean of it's contents.

Brad waited a moment as silence began to take it's toll on him. Did he kill it? Was it still coming? How could he know for sure. Then he heard it; the scream the terrible roar as fierce and powerful as that of a lion with the horror of a man ready for his death in battle. It was still alive.

By the time he heard the roar he drop down and grab the two unused clips and bolted down the alleyway unaware of the sudden flash of light that went through the sky mere moments before he took off.

Brad was hauling ass as fast as he could. Only turning his head for a moment to see the oncoming horror that would haunt him for the rest of his short lived life. The pursuer was coming at him faster than he could move. It's sickly gray fingers on it's right fingerless black glove hand clutch into a fist being pulled back before launching forward. Vicktor turn to try and block the incoming right hand straight punch. The fist slam into the M16A4 completely bending it's frame to an unusable angle and sending Brad rocketing backwards several feet. It's lipless mouth open as what appear to be steam leak out of it. It's single eye lock on Brad as he try to stand. The pain of a broken rib or two was getting to him. The pursuer rush him again rising both hands into the air with the intent of fusing him to the ground. Brad seeing that his number was up close his eyes in reflex of fear.

A second, two seconds, three and nothing came as the impact was heard throughout the alley. Vicktor open his eyes never so happy before to be greeted with the sight of the standard blue and white pattern of the living legend. The Pursuer's fists lock in fail double hammer strike lock in contact with the Legend's colorful shield. The Legend pull out a black color knife with his left hand and swipe it upwards across the Pursuer's face tracing the surgical scar on tumorous right part of it's forehead. The Pursuer rear back gripping it's face in what appear to be a display of pain. Purple blood leak from the freshly new cut. But it stop moments later as it heal.

Gun fire started behind me. "Ryan GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW." The Legend yell as another man with dark hair came and lifted him up and drag him out of the conflict. The legend soon follow just as he drop a flash grenade. "COVER!" The asian woman in the group yell as Ryan cover Brad to keep the bang for stunning him. The flash went off and we were running. Vicktor was beinging to lag as the legend came up from behind him and lifted him on his shoulders and started hauling ass away from the Pursuer.

"Cap ITS COMING" Yell the black man of the team. The Captain started moving faster catching the man even with the extra two hundred pounds on his back he was fast.

"Take Jess and keep going I'll catch up." The Legend said to Jess as he lifted the weight off the Captain;s shoulders "Ünderstood." Jess said as The Captain stop with his shield ready in his right hand. Ready for the Pursuer as it came threw a punch at the Captain's shield. But The Captain didn't bulge an inch for there wasn't one the Captain was willing to give.

The creature stop infront of the Captain. It's eyes focus on design on his shield. Anger evident in it's eyes. It's muscles ripple under its black uniform. The purple protrusions began to pulsate at the sight of the star on Old Glory's red white and blue. One one word came from it's disgusting mouth that sent shivers down the Legend's back.

"SSSTTTTTAAAAARRSSSSS"

* * *

Over on the a far off ledge. A man watch the encounter between two titans. Two super soldiers ready to battle to the death. The man pulled out a small phone.

"Come in command. This is Nikolai Zinoviev. Do you read me?" Nikolai spoke on the phone. It was only seconds before he had gotten a responds.

"Read you Sgt. Zinoviev This is Umbrella bio control headquarters" Came from the phone. "What is your status."

"Everything is good. Nemesis is on track I repeat. Nemesis is on track." Nikolai responded

Command didn't seem happy about an uneventful report. "Is that all Sgt. Zinoviev?" They asked

Nikolai look back at the conflict happening infront of his eyes. "It seems that Nemesis has encounter the one you called Captain America. The pictures really don't do him justice in real life."

Command responded "Good work Sgt. Zinoviev. This will provide a good test for Subject Nemesis and Umbrella. Keep watch and record and report all outcomes of the encounters."

"Encounters sir?" Zinoviev question.

"Yes Encounters do you really think that one of the most fame avengers would go down in a single fight that he has done hundreds of times before." Command stated in a tone daring for him to question them.

"Understood Sir." Nikolai close the phone and watch for the outcome of the titanic battle before him.

* * *

Steven Rogers watch the brute in front of him ready to react should the need arise. Something wasn't right with this creature. It was almost something familiar with the way it stood how it move and acted. So focus on a single task that it reminded the Captain of himself and it scare him to admit it.

Nemesis charge at Captain America in full blitz style intent on ramming him into the wall. However Captain America saw this coming from a mile away and charge right back. Moments before they collide Captain America leap over Nemesis, front flipping over the seven foot giant as it slam into the alley wall. It's face indenting a crater in it's wake.

Nemesis felt it's killer instinct gliding it as it spun around to it's left swing its' left arm in hopes of catching it's foe. However the Captain was faster as he to spun to his right ducking as the large arm whoosh over his head. His trusty shield in hand. He deliver a devastating right handed uppercut. Smashing the edge of his shield into the creature's mouth. Force feeding it it's teeth. Purple blood decorated the shield's impact spot as it stream from the Nemesis's mouth.

Blood flow but the pain never register as it quickly grab Captain America by the head with it's left hand and push him back, sending him to the wall across from nemesis. The Captain felt the pain slightly as his body naturally tighten and loosen to lessen the blow. But it didn't end there. Nemesis was on Captain America like gravy on mashed potatoes and deliver a power right straight punch to the Captain's face. Harden flesh met indestructible steel as it's fist met the star of the red white and blue shield. The sight of the star seem to have anger the Nemesis as it roar for S.T.A.R.S. Something that nag in the back of the Captain's mind.

While the shield protected the captain from feeling the full force of the blow. It didn't help with changes in the Captain's balance as Nemesis force his fist further outward. The increase pressure press the Captain closer into the wall before said wall gave out and the captain fell backwards into Clive's Gun Store.

On his back with limited movement. Steve raise his shield up blocking the double hammerstrike from nemesis. But Nemesis surprise Steve as instead of repeating past actions like a savage brute it grab his shield with Steve's arm still in it's straps and swung him to left and right a few times. Slamming the Captain into the wall several times like a rag doll before Steve was able to get his arm loose and he went flying to the front counter, crashing into the cash register.

Steve was quick to regain his footing as he pulled out his Sig Sauer P226 navy and started firing at Nemesis. Seven rounds later Steve realize that it wasn't having any effect on the monster as it's lipless mouth showing off the newly regrown teeth roar in anger and Nemesis threw the Captain's shield at him. But it was untrained in the ways of the shield. Instead of the shield going in a straight beeline at Captain America's face as it had plan. The movement and release timing of it's fingers sent the round disc bouncing off the ground and the roof before smashing into a cabinet near the Captain.

Steve Rogers try to retrieve his shield but Nemesis wasn't having any of that as it came at him. It swung it's right arm at Steve. Steve try to block the blow but it was in that moment in which the difference of strength was shown as it sent Steve staggering into the counter. His head cracking the glass top and blood began to drip from within his mask. Nemesis try to land a left handed power straight punch. The Captain saw this and gaining his footing again duck under the punch and deliver a punch of his own. Slamming a right hook into Nemesis's ribcage on the right. Before swinging his left as it twisted around Nemesis's right shoulder and landed a overhead corkscrew punch to the abomination's temple.

The punch push Nemesis off it's center of gravity as it struggle to regain it. The Captain soon follow with blitz of punches. First a right upper into face right where it's nonexistent nose would be at. Follow by a left straight into it's center chest area. A hard blow that force the monster back a foot or two. The blitz ended when the Captain got behind the creature grabbing it around the waist and lifting it off it's feet. Suplex-ing the giant onto it's back before the Captain mounted it and started punching away at it's face. Nemesis took most of the blows it's face getting cuts and caving at some parts never meant much as the pain never reach it however it could feel it's healing factor working to repair the damage and thereby reminding it to come up with a counter to it's current position. Nemesis lifted it's right hand just in front of the Captain's face and a purplish tentacle extend from the stretch limb nearly blind-siding Captain America.

Not seeing something and not expecting or knowing it are two very different things as Steve Rogers very well knew. He was able to roll backwards quick enough when the tentacle came at him like a rocket. Too quick for the normal man but not quick enough for him. This could turn out bad if those things hit him. He wasn't sure if his uniform armor could withstand a blow from it's expanding limbs as he dodge to his right when the tentacle came zooming past him impaling a cabinet that had drop a toy Remington 870 model shotgun. Really this place sales airsoft toy guns. Great all Cap has to do is grab it and pepper the undead giant with bb pellets and hope he wins.

But he didn't. Instead grabbing the toy gun just as Nemesis reel in his tentacle to really another assault. Captain America rush in and swung the gun across the giant's left shoulder and neck area. Shattering the toy in the process. The hit cause Nemesis's body to slump a bit before it's composure return. Taking that small moment the Captain pull out his recon tanto and stab it into the stomach area of Nemesis. The blade snap on contact surprising the Captain as he lost one of his only close combat weapons. The leather like trench coat was unharm from the brute impact of the blade showing that it was blade proof to a point and from what he remember of the gun shots he had taken at it. Bulletproof as well. Not good it meant that it's armor or uniform was as good as it's own if not better.

Nemesis retaliate with a strong right uppercut that up lifted the Captain from his feet and launch him out the glass window and out infront of the store. This cause his Smith and Wesson M500 to drop from his belt moments before being taken by the impact forces that carry him to his current position.

The Captain trying to regain his footing. The pain he felt from two maybe three broken ribs on his left side. It was hard to block but he force the pain down. His lift arm around the elbow joint was strain with some fractures that will take time to heal. He can move it but it will hurt like a bitch. But the Captain knew that something wasn't right about this creature. It seems to be learning almost like it adapting to him as he fought. It was stronger but he was faster than it by far. Instead of raining fist of fury on his shield instead it grab it and swung him around. Strange. But then it hit him. In a way that a new discovery was made. Just with the opposite effect.

Nemesis was staring him down. It's right hand extended, gripping the Captain's lost firearm. The barrel of the M500 With several rounds of bullets already loaded into it pointed at Steve like a demon really to unleash death and doom on the red white and blue defender of the american way.;

In that moment several things happen. Nemesis pull the trigger of the handcannon. It's arm barely faze by the recoil of the gun. Moving at the speed of thought Steve Rogers Defender of the the American dream move to the side as the bullet graze off his left shoulder's chain-mail destroying the metal and bulletproof materials as well as shattering the bones in the Captain's shoulder. The pain never reach the Captain at that moment. His body flooded with adrenaline blocking the pain for a bit. In that moment the Captain reach into one of his pocket pouches and pull out a military grade grenade. Pulling the pin with his thumb, Steve Rogers chuck the handheld bomb at the store. A few seconds later a large explosion went off. The grenade had explode in front of ugly giant.

The blast had knock the creature into the alley. However it had cave the very floor that it was standing on just moments before. A expose gas line was in sight. The force had crack the pipeline releasing the highly flammable substance. The Nemesis had gotten to it's feet unaware or didn't care for the danger present as the fumes had lick the edge of a still burning flame that came to life due to the Captain's smart thinking. The flames caught faster than the untrained eye could see and ignited the gasline.

Creating a large blast that sent the captain away from the store. The noise was loud most likely attracting hordes of the undead from all around. They will be coming. The blast had caught Nemesis in the middle of it.

Trying to regain his footing was proving to be tougher than fighting Wolverine. His body had taken a beating. He had underestimated the creature. He understood now what was so familiar about it. It was him. IT WAS A GOD DAMN COPY OF HIM. Instead of fighting for the people. It was turn to kill them. To act as an agent of doom and destruction shall anyone oppose it and it's master. In all his time of battle how could Steve Rogers NOT realize what this thing was. He had been the start of it and he has fought and defeat those that try to replace him. It was so simple and right there in his face. It wasn't a mutation of some kind. No it was him. These were the things that ran through the head of Steve Rogers, Captain America.

The captain waited a few moments to examine the blazing inferno that was once a gun shop. The creature was nowhere in sight. The pain from his shoulder started to touch the mind of the Captain. The Red, white and blue costume hero grab at his injure left shoulder tightly trying to help ease the pain he was feeling. He pray that whatever it was he fought had perish or at less been knock out by the blast. He felt his ribs. A few had been broken in that fight. Any more and he could be done for. But he knew that his prayers wouldn't be answer that easily.

A second, Ten seconds, A minute and still nothing came out. Smoke was starting to cloud the store. The captain believing that his foe was down for now had turn to pick his shield up after it was blown his way by the blast. Then suddenly a shelf zoom out from the flames and smoke and impacted Captain America's right side before bouncing off the street and into a car. Trying to get up to defend himself. His body was having a hard time responding to what he was telling it. But it was too late.

He had felt it a sharp pressure in his back and chest. Pain soon follow afterward. A purple fleshy tentacle that was sticking out of the right side of his chest. The tentacle's penetration had miss all the vital areas. But if only Almost really counted in anything other than horseshoes. The Tentacle had wrap around The Captain's chest and he felt his body being drag through the air and into a street lamp knocking it over when it came into contact with the shield that he held out in front of him. He felt his body jerked again throes the flames of the gunstore and his face had met the the cold hard flesh of the Nemesis' dead fist. The blow had nearly broken the captain's neck. He try to get free but his body had gone dead on him. He was still breathing but unable to move before Nemesis had slam him into the ground. It had brought both it's hands up and then down. The sound of thumping seem to shake the ground as the captain lay there unable to move. His mind black with the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thought before his slipping was only two words. Words that we will never know for the time being.

The monster Nemesis had ended the battle. It had believe it's foe to be dead. The blood was pooling on the ground. Like a red halo of fruit punch. For all we know it was probably so. Nemesis turn to pursue it's original target again. The last words that the would have heard from the being was. "Sssstttaaraarrrrsssss."

* * *

Nikolai was amaze at the raw power of the creature that had just taken down the leader of the Avengers. So much power that compare to the man that lied on the ground. It was like a demon or god. Nothing that the mighty Avenger did faze the creature. Sure he was faster but Nemesis had that much more raw strength over him.

Nikolai had went down to examine the wreckage. To see the results of creature name after vengeance itself. The captain laid there at his feet. Not moving an inch. A good sign of being dead. Nikolai had pull out his phone to speak with command of recent events.

"This is command. Speak." Came voice of Umbrella's command center. Nikolai had look at the wreck one more time just for it to sink in before responding.

"This is Nikolai. I have news for you." He said. A grin was pastor on his face. "Nemesis has killed Captain America. I repeat Nemesis has killed Captain America."

"Amazing for Nemesis to do this. Very well. Nikolai I trust that you will keep tabs on the subject." Command said. "What is it's status."

Nikolai responded. "Nemesis in pursue of the targets as we speak. There seems to be others that may cause it some trouble in a way."

"That is true however they are nothing that Nemesis can't handle. However continue to watch it's progress. Inform us right away shall the Captain challenge it again." Command had said before the phone had went dead.

Nikolai didn't understand. Didn't they hear him said that the captain is dead. For god's sake there's a fucking hole in his …...

It's not there. The wound was gone. The blood was still there but the blood pumping hole had vanish. So this was it. They knew what he was able to do better than him. The captain was healing.

And if he was healing what could that mean. Could the T-virus affect him, turn him into one of those things out there. If not than could he pose a threat both to Nemesis and to Umbrella. It was only a matter of time. It was strange. Nikolai felt that he should kill the man. But this would provide a great opportunity to study the capabilities of the Nemesis project. Nikolai look around him at the area and street infront of the store. It was empty. None of those change by the virus. But they were coming. An explosion like that would have gain the attention of a few. In the end he left to follow the undead giant. Sparing the Captain's life in the process. Perhaps it was a sign of things to come. Of a battle not yet over. Only a few remaining hours will tell us for sure.

Date: September 28 1998

Location: Rally's alleyway

Time: 0739 Hours

2719 Hours Remaining till Operation Evaporate

Repeat 2719 Hours Remaining Till Operation Evaporate.

* * *

YO Everyone it is I Antonio Ro aka Crimsonwind2 I"m back and ready to continue the series. For those of you who have keep up hope that I'll be back well I'm here

first things first what happen over the last few years I've been trying to get my life together after some bullshit as I call it happen. And by bull shit well can't tell you that;s all most of you need to know.

Now Since I'm back I will be finishing up Hulk (Marvel Earth 616) vs Doomsday (DC new earth) as well. I have the second chapter almost done as of writing this. But I figure I shall explain something that a friend of my has noted to me as well. I will be dividing my time between Fanfiction writings these battles and between writing real stories that I've thought of to sell on amazon or something.

Now the thing I want to explain I will get too in a moment. But first before I forget I'll tell you about this chapter. Originally I wanted the first battle between Captain America (Marvel 616) and T-103 Nemesis (RESIDENT EVIL NUMBER SERIE) To take place at the police station like how it does in the game. However in that first planning I felt that something was missing the chapter went on as if they had meet once before. Thinking about this had anger me a few times cause it was missing certain keep points. So two days ago as of writing this I went back and saw some walkthroughs of RE3 Nemesis and saw that moment when Brad Vicktors had met Jill in the game since the events of the first game. He warns her of Nemesis but not really knowing what was after him. Then it hit me The first fight between the two will happen before the start of the game before meeting Vicktors. It was perfect just had to come up with a scenario on how that will happen and boom there it was. It set the playing field for the next battle. For how I wanted this book to go. And there you have it.

THIS IS CRIMSONWIND SIGNING OUT


End file.
